Wearable sensor devices are popular for use as everyday exercise accessories and may also be used in managed care settings. For instance, wearable sensors, such as pedometers, heart rate monitors, and the like may be used in conjunction with an application to determine the general health of a subject, the performance of the subject during an activity, and so forth. However, these wearable devices may be limited to the applications for which they are designed and may have limited adaptability to the unique situations of different users or subjects.